Spike (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)
Spike is a 220 year old vampire, and possibly one of the fear most notorious. Originally known as William, he met a girl named Drusilla who turned him into a vampire. Spike met Angelus, a sadistic vampire who taught Spike everything he knows. Spike is famous for killing two slayers, one in 1899 and the other in 1977. He initially hates Buffy, but eventually has erotic dreams about her, realizing that he is in love with her. He becomes a close ally to her group and eventually becomes her lover for a brief time, before she ultimately agrees its for the best to end the relationship. Still a close ally, he ultimately sacrifices himself to save the world in an attempt to stop the First Evil. He is resurrected by Angel, an ensouled now reformed incarnation of Angelus, and aids him in his work in bringing down Wolfram & Hart, a company that serves all that is evil, from the inside as one of its CEO's. Battle vs. Jackie Estacado (by BeastMan14) Spike found himself doing today what he usually did. Staring at the bloody Wolfram & Hart ceiling, waiting for night to fall so he could do something. Angel appeared in the door frame and cleared his throat. "What now? Don't tell me you're a bloody puppet again." Spike said with his back turned. "Very funny. Get your coat, we're going to New York." "Ah, what now? 'Nother bloody thing Buffy needs help with?" Spike said as Angel stood unamused. "It's for a business meeting with a local mobster. One of his hitmen has demonic abilities, and we are gonna try and see if we can get him to not use it against us." Angel said. "And you need me why?" Spike says as he stood up and threw his beloved trench coat over his shoulder. "Muscle. In case this guy makes a move, I need you to teach him otherwise. Maybe rough him up a little." Angel did a one-two punch to demonstrate. "Bout time I got to kick some ass. Lets go." Spike says as he and Angel headed to the underground garage to get a car. Meanwhile in New York... Jackie Esatcado sat down with his uncle Paulie in a local diner. It was a nice place, lively atmosphere, decent food. But he wasn't there to eat food, he never was. "Jackie, how ya been?" Paulie says as Jackie takes a bite out of some linguini. "Good Paulie, good. You?" Jackie asks as Paulie cautiously looks both ways before saying, "We got someone coming over from California, works for that company Wolfram & Hart. You heard of it?" Paulie looks to Jackie, who shakes his head. "Basically, they're a company that deals with people like you." "People like me?" Jackie says in a surprised tone. He had dealt with all kinds of monsters, but didn't really think that ordinary people had powers like his. "Yep. Basically. So what they're trying to do is to tell us to not use you against them or any gangs they work with. I figure they might pull something, and since they specialize in freaky demon sh*t, I say you should guard the warehouse where this is going down. Sound good?" Paulie paused to let Jackie consider. Jackie grinned, "I don't see why not." and shook Paulie's hand. Later that night... Angel and Spike wall up to the warehouse. The mob boss and a few of his men were standing at the entrance of the place, none of them looking like the hitman. "Guess he didn't come. Go scope out the place." Angel whispered to Spike. "Bloody goddamn hell. Knew it was too good to be true." Spike says as he fades into the shadows. "You Angel?" Paulie says with a stern face. "The one and only. So... How's business and such?" Angel awkwardly attempts to stall so Spike can climb to the roof. "We here to talk business or are we here to chit-chat like a hair salon?" Paulie asks. "Business." Angel says as Spike drags himself onto the roof. "And now we play the waiting game. Whoop-de-damn do." Spike grumbles as Angel and Paulie begin to discuss the deal. 3 hours later... "For bloody Christ sake! How the hell do you talk about something like this for this long?" Spike groans as the meeting drags on. Suddenly, a panicked rat scuttles by his feet. "Eh? Sorry chap, not feeling hungry today." Spike says to the rat just as a gun barrel goes against the back of his head. "Don't think you know who you're dealing with." Spike says as he pivots to come face-to-face with a man with dark long hair, a trenchcoat, and 4 tentacle like creatures coming out of his back. "You don't either." Jackie says as Spike slowly reaches for his sheath. "So you're the magical hitman everyone's been so scared of? Pfft. Faced tougher crowds in Prague." Spike smugly replies as he slowly draws the sword from its sheath. "Then I don't think you've been through much, let me show you what I can agh!" Jackie cries out as Spike drives a sword into his gut. Jackie staggers backward. In an angered scowl, he pulls the sword out of his stomach and tosses it at Spikes feet before summoning a group of Darklings. "Get him." Jackie says as he steps back to watch the Darklings do their work. They charge furiously forward, snapping their teeth and laughing. "Come on now. Bring it!" Spike shouts, grabbing one Darkling and tearing it in half before slicing another's head off. The last two tackle his arms, furiously tearing and gnawing as Spike laughs. He grabs them by the throat, and with a flick of his wrists, snaps their necks. "That all ya got?" He chuckles as an enraged Jackie charges forward, the tendrils lashing out in an attempt to tear Spike apart. He sidesteps one, then the other, before decapitating one with his sword and charging at Jackie, who lashes out with a punch that sends Spike reeling. "Bloody hell! Maybe you're not so wimpy after all." Spike says as he holds his aching jaw. Then he grins, forms his vampiric face, then charges forward and tackles Jackie, their combined weight and the weight of their punches sending them crashing through the floor. Jackie hits the concrete floor first and doesn't get a chance to recover as Spike picks him and tosses him into a shipping container. As his foe charges forward, Jackie creates two pistols and opens fire, each shot landing on Spike's body. He pauses a moment before clattering to the floor. Jackie pulls himself and laughs, "Not so tough after all huh?" Just as Spike lunges up and sinks his teeth into Jackie's neck. The power rushed through Spike's veins as Jackie's demonic strength mixed with his own. He landed one punch that sent Jackie flying across the warehouse. He dashed over and slammed Jackie into the ground again and again until Jackie stopped moving and the power faded. "Well that was fun, better luck next time." Spike says as he steps over Jackie's body and prepares to leave. Before he can, one of the tendrils pierces his chest and turns him around to see Jackie Estacado, bruised but still in the fight. Spike tries to say something witty, but the second tendril pierces his chest and he goes limp. Jackie drops the body just as Angel, Paulie, and the bodyguards come rushing in. "What the hell?" Angel and Paulie say in unison. "One of Wolfram and Hart's guys. He was tough, but I got him." Jackie says. "Nice try. It ain't that easy to kill him or I'd have killed him by now." Angel says, watching as Spike coughs and pulls himself up. "Damn good fight mate. Call me if ya ever need someone to help ya rough someone up a bit." Spike says to Jackie before looking at Angel and asking,"Are we done here?" Angel looks at Paulie who simply says,"If you're all that tough, no point in f*cking with your business." He and Angel shake hands, and Angel and Spike walk out. WINNER: JACKIE ESTACADO Experts Opinion While Spike dominated at close-range, Jackie's larger variety of powers and attacks were simply too much for him. Ultimately, the fight can be handed to Jackie having a range advantage over Spike. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Undead Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:British Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Vampire Warriors